


Crazy in Love

by orphan_account



Series: Crystal Ball AU [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ...okay a lot, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mpreg, Non Omegaverse Mpreg, Peter and Tony are married, Peter is 27 in this, Peter is NOT Spider Man, Peter is put on hormones to have a baby, Pregnant Peter Parker, Semi-Public Sex, Tony has a vibranium arm, and they make him really needy, but Tony is Iron Man, everything is explained in 'Crystal Ball', it turns Peter on a little, lots of smut, really just read 'Crystal Ball' before this, so go read that first, they might both have a little bit of a breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were well aware of all of the potential side effects of the hormones that Peter was put on when they decided they wanted to start seriously trying for another baby. The fertility specialist they went to made sure they knew what might or might not happen, what was normal and what wasn’t.An increase in libido was one they counted on. Peter having a migraine for the full first week that he was on the medication was not as expected. But as his body adjusted to the hormone treatment that faded.What took over was, as expected, a very large increase in Peter’s sex drive.Which led them to some… interesting situations.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Crystal Ball AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This was another lovely request from Marisa!!! 
> 
> Hope you all like it! (And yes. I'm gonna write Tony's reaction and bits of Peter's 2nd pregnancy. That story is gonna be the official sequel to Crystal Ball. This is just a fun in-between oneshot!)
> 
> Comment if you liked it!!! And if you'd want to read that sequel!

They were well aware of all of the potential side effects of the hormones that Peter was put on when they decided they wanted to start seriously trying for another baby. The fertility specialist they went to made sure they knew what might or might not happen, what was normal and what wasn’t. 

An increase in libido was one they counted on Peter having a migraine for the full first week that he was on the medication was not as expected. But as his body adjusted to the hormone treatment that faded. 

What took over was, as expected, a very large increase in Peter’s sex drive.

Which led them to some… interesting situations.

But Peter was almost certain that Tony had to be doing some of these things on purpose. Like setting his vibranium hand a tad too high up on Peter’s thigh while they were out on their bi-weekly date night watching a movie. The new (and last) Star Wars that just came out. 

By now Peter had no idea what was happening in the movie. Too distracted by the weight of the vibranium on his thigh and all of the blood in his body rushing to his groin. “Tony…” he whispered, though it came out as more of a whine. “I have to go to the bathroom,” he muttered in his husband’s ear.

“Then… go?” Tony said back, quietly so as to not disturb anyone else watching the movie. 

Peter couldn’t help but huff and roll his eyes. “I don’t want to go alone. Come with me.”

He could see Tony’s confused expression even in the dim lighting. Oh. Maybe he hadn’t been doing it on purpose. Oh well. “Pete, c’mon. ‘M watching the movie. I think you can use the bathroom by yourself.”

Peter briefly considered pressing Tony’s hand against the area that was giving him the issues before he remembered that Tony wouldn’t actually be able to feel it with the vibranium. “Please?” he breathed. “I’ll give you something better to watch. Promise.”

The look of realization dawning on Tony’s face was like a breath of fresh air and Peter didn’t waste any time tugging him out of the theater to the bathrooms. Taking up the lockable family restroom and immediately pressing Tony to the door as he locked it, kissing him hard and grinding their hips together. Tony wasn’t hard yet but Peter could easily fix that. 

And he did. In the form of dropping to his knees and quickly undoing Tony’s belt. 

“Holy shit,” Tony groaned, hands tangling in Peter’s hair as the younger man mouthed at his dick through his boxers. The wet warmth quickly taking him from half-mast to hard and aching within seconds. “Fuck, baby, haven’t done anything like this since I was 20… Shit,” he cursed as Peter pulled out his now hard cock. 

“Shouldn’t have put your hand on my leg,” Peter told him, licking at the underside of Tony's cock.

"Never bothered you before," Tony managed through a bit back moan.

"I wasn't on hormones before," Peter replied before taking Tony's cock into his mouth. 

"Oh fuck," Tony groaned, tugging a little harder on Peter's hair. "You didn't happen to grab some lube, did you?" Tony panted, voice strained.

Peter slowly pulled off of Tony's erection, staring up at him from his spot on his knees. "Um," he muttered, pulling back a little and feeling his face heat up as he grabbed the packet of lube from his pocket and held it up to Tony.

The look of pure awe on Tony's face just made Peter flush more. "Oh my fucking God. You seriously - hold on were you - did you plan this…?" Tony gaped.

"Did I plan getting so turned on that I had to drag you out of the movie I've been looking forward to seeing for weeks to have sex? No," Peter said bluntly. "But… I mean… I wanted to be prepared?"

"I love you so fucking much," Tony laughed, reaching down to pull Peter up off the floor and pulled him in for a quick but very thorough kiss before turning them around and pushing Peter against the door. He didn't waste any time pulling Peter's jeans down and liberally coating a couple of fingers with lube.

Peter didn't need much prepping due to how their morning was spent and it wasn't long before Tony was sinking into him, gritting his teeth against a low groan and gripping Peter's hip with his vibranium hand. 

The other hand quickly pressed against Peter's mouth to muffle his moans as he started up a quick-and-hard pace. Tony was sure Pepper would be able to calm down the movie theater's lawyers with a pretty sum of cash but that would be a mess and Tony would rather not enter into another public scandal at this stage of his life. 

So he kept Peter quiet. Pressing two fingers into his mouth and biting down on his own tongue to keep from groaning when Peter sucked on those fingers. 

Tony leaned down to kiss at Peter’s neck and whisper dirty thoughts into his ear. And, honestly, the muffled whines and how Peter was sucking on his fingers turned Tony on maybe a little too much. 

Usually, he loved hearing all of the sounds that Peter made. Hence why, even as they started to explore bondage and some other kinkier things, Tony’s always dismissed using a gag on Peter. Maybe next time Peter suggests it he’ll buy one. 

Couldn’t hurt anything.

\---

“Ben’s not awake yet,” Peter said as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, having to raise up on his toes to be able to settle his chin on Tony’s shoulder but managing. He blindly untied the string that was holding his husband’s robe together and ran a hand up to Tony’s chest until he felt the scar where the arc reactor used to be.

“Mmhm,” Tony grunted, setting the coffee pot back down. “I’m also not awake yet,” he muttered. 

“I think I could wake you up, love,” Peter purred, pressing himself firmer against Tony’s back. 

“Hmm I bet you could,” Tony chuckled, shrugging Peter off just enough so he could turn around and kiss him. “‘M surprised you’re not too sore,” he muttered against Peter’s lips, his vibranium hand finding it’s place on Peter’s hip while the other one dipped into the pajama pants Peter was wearing to grope at his ass. 

Peter just shrugged, wrapping his arms loosely around Tony’s neck and leaning up to kiss him again. “It’s still the good kind of sore,” he said. 

“Well let’s not make it the bad kind of sore, hm? Maybe we should take a break,” Tony suggested, despite not moving his hand. 

“You can’t grope me and then not fuck me, darling. That’s not how this works,” Peter scoffed, shocking a laugh out of Tony. 

“Whatever you say, baby,” Tony chuckled. “How about we compromise. We’ll cool it on the sex today but I’ll still touch you and make you cum your brains out. Tomorrow we’ll get back to baby-making.”

“Fine,” Peter sighed, barely getting the word out before crashing his lips against Tony’s in a rough, messy kiss and gasping when Tony pressed a thigh between his legs and right up against his already aching cock. 

“Jesus, babe. I’ve barely touched you,” Tony said, but he really shouldn’t be surprised anymore. Seemed like all he had to do was look at Peter for too long and he’d be all worked up. 

“Shut up,” Peter grumbled, grinding against Tony’s thigh and whimpering at the friction. 

“Hmm… Wonder if you could cum like this. Humping my leg like a dog,” Tony mused, feeling Peter’s cock twitch through the thin fabric of their pajama pants. “What do you think, kitten?” he cooed, gripping Peter’s hip a little tighter and forcing him into a slower, more steady rhythm. 

“Yeah,” Peter managed through a moan. And okay, no matter how often Tony did it, feeling the vibranium on his skin just drove Peter crazy. It’s been nearly four years and it still surprised Peter with how turned on he got from it.

...And Tony calling him ‘kitten’. That was always an instant turn on. 

“Y’know if you’re going to act like a horny little kitty maybe I should treat you like one and get you a collar,” Tony said, voice dropping low and rough and with a slight change of angle Peter could feel Tony’s erection press against his leg.

Peter’s whole body shook with the force of the sudden and unexpected orgasm. Immediately burying his face against Tony’s shoulder and biting down to muffle the near-scream that wanted to come out. They didn’t need Ben waking up and walking in on this.

“Fuck,” Peter panted, collapsing against Tony’s chest and gasping in breaths. If Tony hadn’t wrapped his arms firmly around his waist, Peter was almost sure he’d be on the floor. 

“Guess you like that idea, then?” Tony asked after letting Peter catch his breath. 

“Yeah,” Peter breathed, turning his head and pressing a kiss against Tony’s jawline. “We should um… we should do that. Y’know. The collar. And… Yeah,” Peter mumbled halfway incoherent. 

Tony laughing at him didn’t help.

“Ben’s not gonna stay asleep forever, sweetheart,” Tony said pointedly after a couple more moments. 

And as if on cue, a small sleepy, “Daddy?” came from the doorway. “‘M hungry…” that same little voice whined.

Tony couldn’t help a frustrated sigh, pinching Peter’s side when the younger man giggled. “Go get cleaned up. You owe me,” Tony grumbled, fixing his robe and pressing a kiss against Peter’s cheek. He immediately busied himself with getting some cereal for Ben and tried very hard not to think about how Peter would look with a collar around his neck.

\---

“Peter, baby, I love you,” Tony started while they were getting ready for bed. Speaking in the tone of voice that instantly let Peter know he wasn’t going to like what came next, “I need a break. My _dick_ needs a break, baby. This whole having sex every second we get alone thing has been amazing but… I’m fucking tired.”

Honestly, Peter expected that would happen eventually. They’ve been doing this for a while with no baby to show for it yet. Which was only mildly discouraging but they knew it could take a while. Still - and Peter would never say this out loud - he was shocked by how well Tony kept up with him. 

“Getting old?” Peter still couldn’t help but tease. “We could get you some viagra or something if-”

“Oh shut up,” Tony scoffed. “C’mon you can’t tell me that you’re _not_ sore.”

Peter just stared blankly at him. Not actually denying it because… yeah, he was. But Tony didn’t need to know that. 

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Peter said with a grin, tugging on a pair of sweatpants and crossing over to kiss Tony. “We can take a break. I think my body is finally starting to get used to the hormones and chill out,” Peter said which - again, he’d never say it out loud - was a relief. 

It was starting to get annoying that he couldn’t even be remotely near Tony without getting hard. 

“Good,” Tony said. “Let’s take a few days, then and uh… maybe visit a shop. Find you a collar and gag,” he suggested with a smirk.

Peter could feel his face flushing at the thought even as most of his blood was rushing elsewhere. “Uh… Can that break start like… in an hour or so?” he asked in a small voice. 

Tony sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes at Peter but… that didn’t help Peter’s situation at all. 

“Please?” Peter pouted, squeaking when Tony abruptly picked him up. Strong and sure and the fact that Tony _could_ do that was as infuriating as it was arousing. 

“You’re such a brat,” Tony grumbled affectionately, dropping Peter onto the bed not-very-gently but… Peter didn’t want gentle so he wasn’t going to complain.

\---

“Oh my God,” Peter breathed when the word ‘pregnant’ popped up on the pregnancy test. “Oh my God,” he repeated with a breathless laugh as his brain worked on fully comprehending the new information.

He was finally pregnant. After almost a year of trying (two and a half years if he were to count the period of time between when they ditched the condoms to ‘see what happens’ and when they actually started actively trying). They were going to have another baby. 

Peter didn’t even register the tears that spilled over until a little involuntary hiccuped sob worked its way out. He wiped his face with shaking hands, sniffling softly and trying to get his heart rate under control.

That was difficult, though, when his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. Filled to the brim with excitement and happiness and fear all at the same time. 

Peter managed to get the tears under control before leaving the bathroom to find and tell Tony. It wasn’t hard to locate his husband, though he paused when he saw Tony laying on the couch. Ben sprawled on top of his chest. Both of them asleep.

And okay, maybe a few more tears escaped because Peter never imagined that life could be this perfect and he was already a hormonal mess so could anyone really blame him?

It did make him pause, though, catching the glint of the lights on their Christmas tree that they’d set up a few weeks ago…

Christmas was only a week and a half away.

Peter looked down when he felt Tessa sit on his feet. She’d been very clingy recently which was one of the reasons Peter decided to take the pregnancy test. 

“Think you can keep a secret, Tess?” Peter muttered quietly, Tessa lifting her head to look straight up at him. “It’ll just be until Christmas… I think we can do it,” Peter decided with a nod, reaching down to pat Tessa’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! And definitely if you wanna see that sequel <3


End file.
